Lany the Hedgehog
Leny is from the future and she likes to travel back in time to visit the past and see what it was like before. But in one of her time travels, mephiles attacked her and sent her to 2016, now she needs help to get back to her time. Apparence She is a purple hedgehog with purple tail and green eyes wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a white stripe in the middle, blue jacket, green gloves, light blue pants, pink sneakers with white in the middle and beige aviator sunglasses with blue lenses . After arriving in 2016 she bought new clothes such as a light blue sleeveless shirt, white gloves with long sleeves, yellow shorts and blue boots with white in the middle. Backstory She was born in 2036 and is often visited by silver and blaze who like to stay in her future because she was not destroyed by iblis. She likes to go back in time because she likes to know how it used to be and in one of her time travels, mephiles who was annoyed to have been defeated by silver several times and attacking anyone who is in her way attacked and sent her to 2016, where she met Sonic and the others. She also met ethan and fell in love with him, and in an attempt for him and max to try to stay with her, she revealed that she loves ethan and the two started dating. When someone asks about her past, she is sad and never speaks because it is horrible. Her past is that she was born with a mysterious black energy that could make her a being that the only goal is to destroy everything in his way, so his parents used the power of the emeralds to seal and with time they thought she had disappeared , but one day, that energy turned Leny into a dark version of her and made her kill her parents, so she used to be sad when she thinks about that day, but her friends help her overcome it. Personality She is always cheerful and optimistic, never wanting to think about bad things and wanting to encourage others by making them laugh or be happy. But she hides the sadness within her about one day losing control and killing her friends, but they help her not to submit to that power and always use the power of light. Relationships Max She is afraid of him because he is a demon and cows when she has a chance to talk to him. But even with all that, they're friends. Ethan Both are dating and like when they are together. He is the one who helps her over her past and is always ready for the evil side of her to appear. Ian She finds him cute and likes to dress him in cute clothes to make him "cute". This makes him completely embarrassed and invisible when she does it, yet they are friends. Makoto She has already traveled to Japan in the past and talks about what japan was like in the past for him, which makes him impressed by wanting to visit. Silver They already dated when they met, but ended up after silver had tried to kill sonic by confusing it as iblis trigger. But they remain friends, even though he feels jealous for ethan staying with her. Blaze The two used to fight to see who was left with silver, but blaze decided to leave him to her because he lost the will to stay with him. After she had sacrificed herself to defeat iblis, she spent a depressing time because of this, but after finding her again, she returned to normal. Abilities Spin Dash: Her spin dash is different from the others because she can pierce objects instead of just attacking them, also it's a bit more powerful than the others. Dark Power: Even though she can't control it, she can use some of that power to throw balls and energy beams. Time Traveling: She has the ability to travel back in time to any time in history, but since mephiles attacked her, she lost her ability because he absorbed it. But she still contains some of that power, but if she uses too much, she needs to recharge. Forms Super Lany Using the power of emeralds, she becomes super lany and her time travel power can be used to the maximum, but she can only use at maximum when in this form. Dark Lany If she loses control of this power, it turns into a shadowy version of her that is more powerful than the dark version of ian. She already managed to control this form when she had positive thoughts while transformed. Werehog Lany When she returned before eggman turned sonic into a werewolf, she stepped into his place and was transformed into a werehog. Just like sonic, she can stretch her arms and do powerful punches, she can only stay in the form at night. Super Dark Lany When she combines the dark and super forms, she becomes a combination of the two, managing to control herself and is the most powerful form of her, more powerful than both. Trivia She is similar to go-ongers saki rouyama because they both want to make others happy. The two are more similar when they are on their evil side, in the case of lany in the dark and in the case of saki in the movie engine sentai go-onger: 10 years grand prix, but of course I won't spoiler the movie. She usually faints when she sees an insect but is a friend of charmy, which he is an insect. She often talks to her evil side when she is alone, but she doesn't talk to her if she is in front of her but in her mind. Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females